Connections
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Souls in reincarnations are tied together, brought together or torn apart. The new souls are timid, fearing things, the old souls are easygoing and used to things. Or is it that the new souls are ready to experience this new life and the old souls fear the experiences that have been repeated countless times over and over?


Connections.

Chapter 1: Desolate.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.

The idea was based off of something I saw, where it said, "what if the timid people are souls that had their first reincarnation, and outgoing people are souls that are used to it..."

"What if it's the other way around?"

… So, I've been on a hiatus for a long time, huh? I've been exploring writing styles and busy with personal matters. ;w; Sorry. To compensate for this long hiatus, I am putting up this story. I hope you all like it! I plan on revisiting my other stories and fixing grammar, detail and et cetera problems.

-I might change my name, but I'm not sure. ;w; As for now, please enjoy the story~!

Her red hair cascaded around her, reaching to the middle of her back. Messy but cute, a vibrant, natural, strawberry red that matched her eyes.

Opening those red eyes, the girl sat up, she'd been laying down until she finally opened her eyes. She was in a dark, almost eternal, rest.

Quickly looking around in confusion, having only just woken up and finding herself in a weird place, the girl thought, _-Where is...?-_

Still in a state of confusion, the girl let her surroundings sink in, _-It's pink,a_ field _of pink, a pink like cotton candy. It's warm and inviting.-_

The girl, finally having calmed down, thought serenely, _-It feels nice.-_

The girl stood up and started to walk, looking around more. There was nothing but pink; the grass, that seemed to go on for miles, was pink. The sky was pink as well, there were no clouds, only a vast, pink sky that stretched on just like the grass.

Still walking in this empty, pink world, the girl with red hair could do only that.

"It feels... Lo-"

The alarm clocked startled Fine out of her dreams, whatever dreams she had were forgotten as she turned her head to the clock.

She raked a hand through her red hair, sitting up and sighing, "Five o'clock."

Turning over to sit on her knees, Fine turned off the alarm clock, silencing it, as she grumbled, "I really hate our school system. A teenager's brain doesn't fully work until 10 A.M.!"

A yawn made its way to her lips, and she, in spite, swooped her legs over the edge of her bed, and pushed off to stand up. She grabbed her red uniform and walked out of her room.

"Morning, Mom," Fine called out, pulling down her white, button-up shirt, and smoothing out her pink, knee-length skirt.

In not hearing a response, Fine, in a huff, turned to her mother on the plush, black couch. She walked over to the sleeping woman and began playing with her long, red hair. "I _said... Morning,_ _Mother!_ "

The woman began to stir, opening her ruby-colored eyes to look at her child with the same color eyes as her own, "Oh, Fine," she said sleepily. "Good morning, love."

A giggle escaped Fine's mouth as she stood up straight and turned to pick up her red blazer, "I'm off to school now. I love you, Mom!"

"Love you, too!" Elsa called out after her daughter, who had already grabbed her backpack and walked out of the door, locking it and closing it with a cheerful, but tired, force. "Oh, how much I do love you so."

Mewling over those words with a sigh, and hoping for her daughter to have another day without tears, Elsa brought both of her hands to her long hair, raking all of it back, save for a bang in the front. She grabbed a blue ribbon laying nearby and, with a yawn, tied her red hair into a ponytail.

Fine laughed loudly, her friend Lione didn't bother to quiet her down. She was telling a story of what happened in her home the night before. Between the intensity of her dad, Wohl, and the stubbornness of her little brother, Tio, she had a pretty funny night.

Although Lione was a shy thing compared to her more outgoing friend, and the attention of passing people made her want to shrink away, she smiled and finished her story, "and then Tio, after that, sent Papa to his room, with his tail between his legs!"

Lione's ears, her white, lion cub ears that sat peacefully on the top of her head, twitched happily as Fine commented, "Tio is adorable!"

Fine took a few steps in front of her friend and looked back at her, smiling, "I wish I had a little brother, no, a _sibling_ like that!"

"Oh, yes. You're an only child, aren't you?" Lione tilted her head upwards. "I always forget that."

Fine shook her head, feigning a sad face, "how forgetful Lione. I am honestly disappointed in you! And you call yourself a 'Star Student'."

"Eh?! N-No! Fine!" Lione stammered, shaking her head and causing her orange hair tied up by a darker orange ribbon to shake with her. "That's not! I mean-"

Fine giggled, cutting her friend off, with a smile, "I know, I know!"

Lione sighed, playfully admitting "defeat." She looked up at her friend and pouted, "geez, Fine."

Fine giggled again as the two reached their class and walked in to walk to their seats, "regular place?"

Lione smiled, "yes!"

As class droned on, Fine let loose a sigh.

This sudden melancholy would hit her every now and then, and she honestly didn't know why. She was happy, she really was. She had a nice family, her loving mother and her, the way it had always been, nice friends, the number of friends she had were almost innumerable, people loved her outgoing personality, her near gluttonous attitude, and incurable optimism, all together, her life was pretty great.

But sometimes this feeling of doubt, depression, dazed sense of sadness, enveloped her, and she felt this deep sense of pain in her heart, as if it were a desolate thing, so empty and alone, that she did not know how to explain these feelings. Much less would be able to explain this emptiness to anyone else, she was supposed to be "fine."

 _-Is this loneliness?-_ Fine asked herself, playing with a strand of her red hair, only half-serious was she hoping to find an answer this way. _-It's not as if I have the urge for a handsome man to hug me and swoop me away, or whatever... Since I don't...Why do I feel so lonely?-_

She stopped playing with the strand of hair in between her fingers to look up at her teacher, teaching the class, engrossed in the wonderful topic and concept of chemistry, at least in his world it was. He continued to try to get the class excited with him.

Fine felt a bit bad for the man, even though she had her own problems to deal with.

 _-Why do I feel this way?-_

Before Fine could endorse herself in those thoughts again, the bell rang loudly and snapped Fine out of it.

Fine sat still in her seat, shocked, until Lione called for her, confused at her friend's confusion, "Fine? Coming?"

Fine then jumped at Lione's voice and smiled, "ah! Yeah!" She quickly grabbed her book bag and books, running after her friend and giggled, "sorry."

"Geez, Fine," Lione shook her head. "For a person who says that they like to jog, you sure are slow."

"Wai- eh-"

"Kidding, kidding," Lione smiled, laughing a little. "Well, see you at the regular place."

"See ya!" Fine smiled, waving, as Lione walked into her own classroom.

She then walked to her next class; math.

Fine groaned quietly.

The dark feelings were crawling out of their shadows now, she'd just walked into her math class, and had grown a bit annoyed with the annoying boy that sat next to her.

She bit the inside of her cheek and took out her materials quietly.

 _-Textbook? Check. Binder? Check.. Journal? Check,-_ Fine thought, checking to make sure she had everything, but widened her eyes. _-Pencil?!-_ Hands flew to her ears, and relief washed over her as she felt the familiar wooden object. _-Check.-_

With things finally organized on her desk, Fine smiled softly, but raging annoyance made her bite her cheek again as the annoying boy next to her touched her hair.

Fine huffed quietly at this, but held her temper by biting the inside of her cheek even harder and, finally, not being able to deal with the pain, brushed it off.

 _-Although I really want to bite his stupid fingers off.-_

Fine was lost in her thoughts as the class started off boring, tiring, and began to kill Fine a little.

Not only was class killing her, but the thoughts that had crept out of their shadows had not gone back yet.

What was causing her so much loneliness?

As Fine pondered over those thoughts, only half-listening to the teacher talk about things that they'd been reviewing over and over for what felt like a month, when it had only been a week.

"Alright, class, the quadratic formula i-" The phone rang, not only interrupted the teacher's rant, but also pulled Fine out of her thoughts. "Oh," the teacher laughed and walked over to the phone to answer it.

 _-A phone call, huh? Is it my mom coming to rescue me from this dreaded place called school? Oh, please, do let it be!-_ Fine thought, sarcastically, but secretly hoped her mom had planned a clean getaway, something she knew her mom would not do often or , really, ever.

"Oh? Y-yes... Alright," the teacher hung up the phone and turned towards the class.

"Was it for me?" The annoying boy next to Fine asked loudly.

"No. But we do need someone to go to the office to pick up a... Package," the teacher said, slightly unset and wary as the class erupted in yells and raised hands. Fine rolled her red eyes, and the teacher spoke again, "alright... Fine, you go."

Slightly startled, confused and annoyed, Fine looked up at the teacher and put on a normal voice, "alright."

 _-At least this will help me keep my mind odd of things?-_ Fine thought as she stood up and walked to the front of the class, her seat being in the back made it a longer walk than it should have been.

"Just go to the main office," the teacher smiled at Fine, Fine smiled back.

"Alright," she then walked out of the door.

While walking through the halls, a buzz from her phone notified Fine of a text message.

 _-Eh? During school, too?-_ fine thought and brought her phone out. _-It's from Bright. Even though we have the same class, and the teacher doesn't appreciate phones...-_ Fine shook it off and read the message.

Lucky you, huh? ;)

She smirked at this and sent a reply.

 _Lucky? What if we take notes? That wouldn't be very lucky._

A reply came back almost immediately, and Fine looked down at it.

Don't worry. You can copy mine later.

Fine smiled, sent a quick reply, and walked a bit faster to the destination in mind.

 _-I wonder what I'm picking up anyway,-_ she shrugged her way to the door, finally seeing it in sight and opening them once she reached them. She saw a person around her age standing, as if waiting for something, in the middle of the office, she ignored them and walked to the desk across from the secretary's desk.

"I'm here for the package?" Fine asked and the secretary pointed to the person that still stood there, now examining Fine.

Confused, Fine finally paid the person some mind and turned towards them, "um, well, I guess I'm... Taking you to... Our class?"

The person remained silent, almost making Fine more uncomfortable than she already was, but she remained cheerful. Just as Fine was about to say something else, the other teenager opened their own, "so you're Fine, huh?"

And that's the end of chapter 1! Since Summer is coming up soon, be prepared for more~!


End file.
